Just another Day In Fairy Tail
by Akela-Nakamura
Summary: GENDERBEND. No spell, no explanation, just Genderbended Fairies and an OC. A new girl joins Fairy Tail and is amazed by the craziness. A take on when Lucy joined Fairy Tail. One-shot.


**Lucy = Lucas ~ Natsu =Natsume ((Means "Summer" or "beautiful")) ~ Gray = Yuki ((Means "Snow" or "Lucky"))**

**Juvia = Juro ~ Cana = Calvin ~ Erza = Satu ((Means "Fairytale")) ~ Mirajane = Haruko ((Means "First born"))**

**Levy = Arvis ~ Gajeel = Inari ((Means "Shrimp")) ~ Evergreen = Haru ((Means "Spring"))**

**Elfman = Elaine ~ Makarov = Maka ~ Macao = Mina ((Means "South")) ~ Wakaba = Wattan ((Means "From the Homeland"))**

**Wendy = Ryu ((Means "Dragon")) ~ Carla = Cain**

**Thefairythatcouldkilldragons = Dusk**

**I made this for a friend who's Birthday was a few days ago. ((TheFairyThatCouldKillDragons is her Tumblr name.)) It's a little late, but I had no ideas for this until I saw a Tumblr post stating that they wanted an episode of Fairy Tail in which everyone was Genderbended and no explanation was given. They all had the same personalities, they were just the opposite sex. I think it would be hilarious, and I want it be real. XD**

* * *

"Come on slow poke!" Natsume yelled, scarf flapping in the breeze. Dusk grumbled, wondering what the hell she had gotten into this time.

Seriously, she'd known Natsume Dragneel for all of a day and half, and she was already getting on her nerves. The fire mage was insane.

Fire Dragon Slayer, Dusk reminded herself.

Yeah, of all the people she could've run into, it had to be a flippin' Dragon Slayer. _And it was super cool. _Dusk frowned. Okay brain, you got a point, she conceded. Natsume was insane but she was cool. They'd met in her hometown of Onibus. A dark guild had been making trying to set up shop there, and Dusk was not going to let that fly. She'd tried to beat them on her own, but one against forty were not good odds. The town had asked for Fairy Tail's help, and Natsume and her team had arrived in no time. Natsume, the Fire Dragon Slayer. Lucas, the celestial mage. Grace, the ice wizard. Happy, the blue flying cat. Satu the requip mage. Also known as Oberon, the King of the Faeries. Ryu, the Sky Dragon Slayer.

Oh yeah. And they were all crazy.

Grace and Natsume bickered like sisters, attacked each other often, and called each other lame names. Satu was scary as hell, but when he messed up; he asked to be punished by asking someone to punch him. Yeah, after watching him take out half the dark guild by himself there was no way Dusk was going to do that. Lucas was semi-normal, but had a habit of yelling and kicking when Natsume did something stupid.

Happy. What to say about Happy. She was a cute little thing, a blue cat chick with no clothes. Apparently, no one thought it was weird, even if the white cat dude—Dusk hadn't figured out his name yet—did wear clothes. It seemed sorta backwards, but there was nothing there to cover so she guessed it worked. But despite the cute looks the male cat was a bit cold and the blue cat seemed highly immature.

As Grace and Natsume got into another argument, she could see where Happy had gotten her personality. Natsume wasn't exactly mature.

Anyway, with Fairy Tail's help the dark guild hadn't stood a chance. Afterwards, Dusk figured the team would scold her for trying to take them on by herself and that she should've waited for help or stayed out of it altogether. Instead, they told her they admired her guts and willingness to protect her home and asked her if she wanted to join Fairy Tail.

She'd said yes, and now was walking to Magnolia. The train may or may not have been damaged in the battle. In hindsight, Dusk figured that may have been a sign that this guild was completely insane and she'd have been better off in Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus. But she was stuck now, and to be honest it was super cool to be with Fairy Tail's strongest team. And the boys, Lucas and Satu were hot. Ryu was a cute boy of about thirteen-ish, and was beyond a doubt the sanest one in the group.

"Almost home!" Natsume shouted. They were in the middle of Magnolia now, and her legs hurt from walking so long. Natsume didn't seem bothered at all. She looked quite happy. Grace had protested the whole way, saying they should've taken the train. Lucas had agreed, but Natsume had been hell bent on walking. It wasn't that far of a walk, but it made Dusk wonder why Natsume wanted to walk so damn badly.

She forgot about that though, when the doors to Fairy Tail opened.

It was insanity personified.

There seemed to be a fighting going on with…everyone.

"HEY!" Natsume yelled. "How dare you have a fight without me!" And she jumped into the fray without even knowing what had caused it in the first place. Natsume's vest flew off in seconds as someone ripped it off. Thank got the girl wore bandages over her breasts. Grace rolled her eyes and strolled into the fight, her bra slipping from her body. When had that happened?! Dusk wondered. Where was her shirt?

"Grace!" A guy yelled, holding a barrel of booze. "Clothes!"

"Oh crap!" Grace replied. Lucas sighed, seemingly used to the insanity of the guild.

"Grace-Sama!" A guy shouted. He had short blue hair, and was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and dark blue pants. He had a Fairy Tail pin on his shoulders, and he watched Grace with an intensity that sorta freaked Dusk out.

"Relax," Lucas said. "That's just Juro. He's a water mage, and is kinda obsessed with Grace. The guy who told Grace about her clothes is Calvin. He's got the rep here as being Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker. He's a card mage. And before you ask, yes everyone here is pretty much insane."

"I wouldn't say that." Sato said, eating a piece of strawberry cake. When did he get that? "Haruko is pretty calm."

"Haruko is the barman." Lucas said before Dusk could ask. He pointed out a white haired man who stood behind the bar, cleaning a cup. He wore a black sweater and dark pants. His face was one for a magazine, and Dusk was sure she'd seen him in Sorcerer Weekly as a fashion model. "He's the eldest of the Strauss siblings."

"A real woman would fight, Lucas!"

"I'm not a woman Elaine!" A buff white haired girl tried to drag Lucas into the fray, but in the process knocked Satu's cake out of his hands, angering the red haired mage. Satu joined the fight by grabbing Elaine and tossing her back into the brawl. He cracked his knuckles and walked in. Dusk felt bad for those poor saps.

"That was Elaine Strauss, second oldest of the Strauss siblings." Lucas explained. "She's a little intense."

"I still don't know what she means by 'a real woman'." Ryu muttered in confusion.

"It's just her way of giving herself standards to follow I guess." Lucas said with a shrug.

"This is crazy." A short blue haired man walked up to them. He smiled brightly. "Hi! I'm Arvis."

"Arvis!" Lucas grinned. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Lu-Chan." From Arvis's wicked grin, Dusk guessed it was an old nickname, one they seemed like an insult but really wasn't. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey Shrimp." A giant of a woman walked over. Dusk gaped. She'd heard of people built like a brick shit house before, but she'd never actually seen someone who could match that description until now. Her black hair was wild and long, and she had piercings everywhere. The muscles of her right arm were scarred, and her face seemed to be a permanent scowl. Arvis bristled under the nickname and fire ignited in his eyes.

"At least by name doesn't actually mean 'Shrimp', Inari!" He shot back and had the girl scowling.

"Inari is the Iron Dragon Slayer; her nickname is 'Black Steel'." Lucas said.

"Wait." Dusk frowned. "If he's an Iron Dragon Slayer, why is his nickname 'Black Steel'? They aren't the same metal."

Lucas blinked. "You know, I've got no idea."

Well, can't ask her now, Dusk thought. Inari and Arvis were arguing and didn't look they were stopping anytime soon.

"Oh yeah, Arvis is a script mage." Lucas said. "Whatever he writes becomes reality. It's pretty cool."

"Do they know their totally crushing on each other?" Dusk asked. Lucas grinned.

"I don't know. But they'd be cute, right?"

"Ah, I see we've got a new member." A short woman with a thick head of white hair addressed Dusk.

"Um, yeah." Dusk rubbed the back of her head and looked around. How was the guild hall still standing if this was a common occurrence? How was anyone _friends _if this was a common occurrence?

"Oh, I know it looks insane." The small woman continued. "It looks like no one here are friends. It would seem like the guild is divided, and that no one can get along. But that's wrong. Everyone here is family. We love together; we fight together and cry together." The fighting had stopped. Everyone was looking at the woman, who Dusk assumed had to be the master. "We train together, we win together. We lose together. Though most of us are not related by blood, we don't let something so trivial get in our way. We are connected in our love of magick. We are bonded through hardships and difficult pasts. We have shed blood together, in the name of Fairy Tail. In the name of family. And you, my child, are welcome here."

Her child? Dusk smiled. They really took this 'family' thing seriously.

"Well then, I'd be stupid not to join then, huh?" Dusk smiled as a cheer went up.

"Gran!" Natsume yelled. She was stuck in a headlock by non-other than Grace. "Dusk's gonna fit right in! She tried to take out the dark guild herself."

"Hah hah!" An older woman with dark blue hair laughed. "You're gonna fit right in kid! Wish I was your age again."

"Come off it Mina!" A woman with sandy blonde hair rolled her eyes. "You can't live vicariously off the youngsters."

"I'm not doing anything of the sort, Wattan!" Maka scowled. It looked like another fight was going to break out, but the barman—Haruko?—came over and gave Dusk a blazing smile.

"Why don't we get you a guild stamp, huh?"

"A real woman would get pink!" Elaine shouted.

"Oh, shut up." A man with short, wavy dark blonde hair retorted.

"I was just stating a fact, Haru!"

"No one wants to hear what a 'real woman' would do!" They began bickering as well. Man, Dusk thought, if the people here weren't physically fighting, they were bickering.

"Now, now everyone." The master said. "Let's calm down."

"Oh, they'll calm down Master Maka." Haruko said a contented smile on his face. "Now, what color do you want?"

"Silver," Dusk decided. It would match her eyes. She blew a strand of her long purple hair out of her eyes, and had the stamp placed on her shoulder blade. Smiling, she drew off her baggy gray hoodie. She wanted the world to see her emblem.

She was part of the Fairy Tail family now.

* * *

**Man! I'm still not used to how much this shortens stuff! This is 11 pages on my Word Doc. Ahh well. It's a one-shot. It's okay if it's short. Enjoy guys!**


End file.
